Old Friends Or New Enemies
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Tara's in trouble, but what are they to do? She betrayed them! Should they risk their own lifes to save hers? Who's for it and who's agionst? R&R Please 1st TT fic!


Title: Old Friends or New Enemies  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Teen Titians fic. I hope you enjoy. I mainly do X-Men, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho. But now I have a Teen Titians one! Love Kim!  
  
"Beast Boy! Have you seen the remote?" Cyborg asked as he serched the room. Beast Boy yawned and streched his dog self out before changing back into his humanish form and replying.  
  
"Don't since Starefire used it as a boat in the fish tank." Cyborg sighed. Starefire was a real ditz sometimes, atleast on this planet.  
  
"Hello friends!" Starefire said with a large smile as she flew into the room.  
  
"Hey star. Seen the remote?" Beast Boy asked looking under the sofa.  
  
"Not since you al were fighting over it yesterday."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Cyborg says remebering he had, had the remote last.  
  
Raven walked out of her room and down the hall to join the rest. "What is this?" She asked as everyone was staring at the TV. No one answered. Tara once formal friend and hero at the titian tower but who had betrayed them and became Slates apprentice now sat tied up being held over a black hole.   
  
"If you ever want to see your formal team mate again, come and get her." Slates voice said with a hint of a laugh.  
  
"It's some trick." Beast boy said sadly.  
  
"I agree." Raven said. "She was never on our team."  
  
"I don't know, why would they send this?" Starfire asked.  
  
"To trick us into going over there were a big trap is laid out and us getting captured!" Beast Boy says in a half angry voice. "That's why."  
  
"but, she needs our help." Starfire says with sadness in her voice.  
  
"Star, its just a set up. She's not one of us... we were stupid to think she was." Robin says gently.  
  
"She told him our weaknesses, remeber. Your is you care to much." Raven says addressing Starfire. "This would be the perfect way to capture you."  
  
Starfire blinked abit hurt and taken back by her friends choice of words. She nodded saddly and looked at the black screen of the television. She sighed and left floating sadly back to her room.  
  
Beast Boy's face fell. "What if she's right guys? Tara did make Slate pretty mad."  
  
"Do you really want to take that big of a chance?" Robin asked. "Tara lied to us. He took her back, he wasn't draging her back either was he?"  
  
"No." Beast Boy sighs. "I know you all are right. We just can't trust her, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Cyborg says looking down at his friend.  
  
"We can't take the risk." Robin says.  
  
"We never should have in the first place." Raven says pulling her hood on and stalking off to the roof to metatate.  
  
-Slate-  
  
Tara's head was down cast as tears fell from her eyes. She had done to much for them to believe her. She told Slate that but he didn't care. He had been really mad once they were back, she had the brusises and scars to prove that. She winced as she tried once again to get lose from her chains. he was using her as bait and she knew her once friends would never fall for it. She would die because of it... but did she really desirve to live with what she had done?  
  
Tara looked up at the sound of feet coming towards her. "Tara." Slate said in his voice and Tara bit her lip as not to curse him to hell. She hated this part...  
  
-Teen Titians Tower-  
  
Starfire shoot up in bed from her nightmare and looked around. Since puberty had hit her she had been having dreams of stuff that would happen. She quickly threw on her clothes and headed down the hall to the leaders room to explane that she had seen and heard Tara... and it was real.  
  
A/N: Ok so not as long as I would have liked it to be and not to intresting. I'd say this is going to be a short fic that nothing much happens in. It might be all of 5 chapters loong, though I'd say 3 at the most and 2 at the min. I hope you all do enjoy it though and do review! Love you all Kim!  
  
I just got back from B/G on sunday wrote this monday while I was chating to Mary ( Kikyo Tabitha Yukena ) And i suggest you all check out her stories B/c she roks and has been uploading things for me! Love yea! I formost suggest you read my Kikyo Tabitha Yukena: temeraroly untitled, titled needed, and Magneto's Heir. Ok?   
  
Mary's sister is Kitty Pryde 2 and her stories are great too! I go suggest reading her Chosing Sides both 1 & 2 and her Truth or Dare , along with the others that I can't remember as of right now. This is one of my Best friends. Please check her stories out.  
  
3 reviews or 3 days! 


End file.
